


The Dark Side of the Moon

by Canadian_girl2000



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000
Summary: Whilst walking back to their hotel, some of the yogscast guys are attacked by a dog like creature. Once back from their trip to the convention, three of the members begin to act weird.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during February of 2016 and posted it on Wattpad. I'm now posting it here. It isn't finished, but I plan to finish it eventually. I haven't updated anything in it, so some of the info will be outdated. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Lewis, Sips, Sjin, Duncan, the Hat films guys, Hannah, Kim, Zoey and Rythian, who had flown down, were at a convention in London. After a long talk, the girls had convinced the guys to go on a boys night out. So all the guys head to the nearest bar and they leave the girls back at the hotel.


	2. Chapter 1

Lewis's POV:

After having a few drinks at a nearby bar, we start walking back to our hotel to meet up with the girls. It was a clear night and the moon was full.

\- Perfect time for werewolves, I though and giggled.

\- Why are you laughing? Duncan asked as he looked over at me with a grin.

\- Nothing, I just thought of something funny, I replied, returning a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Sips' yelling.

\- Sjin! Ya big dumb dumb, he yelled, laughing.

\- What? It's true! Sjin says to him.

Ross, Trott and Smith, who had been walking ahead, turn around to face us.

\- You pricks coming? Or are we gonna stay out here all night? Smith yells at us.

\- Yeah, yeah. We're coming, Rythian, who had been hanging back, texting, said.

Suddenly, I hear a low growl.

\- You hear that? I ask.

\- Yeah, it came from these bushes; Trott says and looks through the bushes alongside the path.

\- Could just be a stray dog, Ross suggests.

\- Yeah, maybe, Duncan says.

I peer through the bushes and gasp. Starring at me are two, oddly familiar, golden eyes. All of a sudden, the creature jumps out at me. I tumble backwards, desperately trying to wrestle the dog-like creature off of me. The creature leans in and bites my shoulder. I scream out in pain as I try to stop the creature from eating me alive.

Sjin's POV:

I see the dog like creature attack Lewis. Duncan, who stood next to him, seems frozen in shock as the animal bites his best friend. I quickly rush forwards, leaving Sips and try to yank the creature away from Lewis, who is whimpering in pain. Almost as if the creature senses me, it turns around and looks at me. It decides to leave Lewis alone and jumps at me instead. I manage, just barely, to dodge out of the way and the creature only claws at my hand, leaving scratch marks that start to bleed. The creature looks back at us, then turns and runs back into the bushes, disappearing in the night. I sit up as Sips runs over.

\- Sjin! He says and helps me up. Are you okay? What were you thinking?

\- I'll be fine, I say and cover the scratches left by the creature with my right hand.

In the mean time, Duncan, who had unfrozen, bends down next to the Hats and Lewis.

\- Is he gonna be okay? I ask as we approach the other guys.

\- Probably not, if we don't get help. Rythian says and pulls out his phone to call an ambulance.

We look back at Lewis, who had curled up into a ball and continued to whimper.

\- What even was that thing? Duncan asks.

\- It was too big to be a stray, Ross says.

-It looked more like a wolf, Smith adds.

\- How could there be a wolf, in the middle of the city? Trott questions.

\- I dunno, escaped from the zoo, maybe? Sips suggests.

Our argument is interrupted by the howl of pain coming from Lewis. We turn to him in time to see him slip into unconsciousness.

\- Guys, the ambulance is on its way, Rythian says. He looks down at Lewis, who now just lay there with his head on Duncan's lap. Well, this trip really took a turn for the worse.

*Time skip to the hospital*

Duncan's POV:

We sit in the waiting room. Both Lewis and Sjin are seeing a doctor. Sjin seemed fine; it was Lewis I was really worried about. I hang my head down in shame. Maybe if I hadn't frozen when the thing jump at Lewis, we wouldn't be here. I sigh. Rythian, who was sat next to me, says:

\- I'm sure he'll be fine. Lewis is a tough guy.

\- Yeah, I just feel bad for not helping, that's all. I tell him.

\- Don't worry. What could you have done anyways, the thing would of attack you as well.

\- I guess, I say. I look up to see Smith on the phone, frowning.

\- What's up Smith? Trott asks, noticing his friends' expression.

\- I can't get a hold of the girls, Smith mumbles.

\- It is 23:00 (11:00 pm). Knowing them, they're probably sleeping with their phones off, Ross suggests.

\- Yeah, probably. Smith puts down his phone and sits down next to Ross. Sips comes to join us, once he finishes talking to one off the nurses.

\- Sjin's fine, the scratches aren't infected or anything. Also, Lewis is awake and fine, according to the doctors, they think it was just a stray dog. Anyways, one person can go see him.

I stand up and go over to one of the nurses.

\- Can I see Lewis? I ask her.

\- Yes, M. Brindley has been asking for someone. He is in room 011. She points me in direction of Lewis' room.

I thank her and walk over to room 11. I walk in the room to see Lewis with his eyes closed. He opens them when I step in the room. I give him a smile, which he returns, wincing in pain.

\- What happened? He asks me. I remember fighting some animal, then terrible pain and waking up here. He gestures' towards the room.

-We're not sure. The doctors believe it was a stray dog, but nothing is confirmed yet. You should also thank Sjin, he most likely saved your ass. I tell him.

He chuckles, and then grimaces.

\- Yeah, I will. He says.

Sips' POV:

I walk into Sjin's room and see him sitting on the bed, holding his injured hand. He looks up as I walk in.

\- Is Lewis okay? He asks me.

\- Yeah, he's up and covered in bandages. You basically saved his ass from becoming dog food. I tell him.

\- Yeah, I just, I don't know. That thing was definitely not a stray dog. It was much too big and dog don't have claws that can do this! He says, holding up his left hand. I sit on the bed next to him.

\- Doesn't matter. At least you guys are both fine. We don't want to miss the flight back to Bristol because we have to big babbies in bed, do we now? No? Just me? I smile and Sjin laugh.

\- Yeah, I guess it'll be fine. He says.


	3. Chapter 2

About a month had passed since the group of boys from the yogscast had been attacked by that strange dog-like creature. They had returned safely to Yogtowers and continued on with life, producing videos and joking around. Sips flew in every now and again to record some game nights as well.

Duncan's POV: 

I was sitting in my office, talking to Lewis and Sjin through Skype, as we had just finished recording an episode of Druidz Downtown. Lewis had finally figured out how to use his Ender quarry and Sjin and I were just messing around with our digital miners. No one spoke of the incident from a month ago. Lewis was almost fully healed and everyone else had gotten over the shock.

"Hey Dunc, you still there?" Sjin called. "Huh? Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." I respond. "What about?" he asks. "How to produce mass amounts of steel." I tell him. No way was I bringing up that night. We hear a groan coming from Lewis' end. "What's up man?" I ask. "I don't fell to well. I think I'm gonna head home." Lewis says. I glace at my watch. It was only 20:00 (or 10pm). "Alright, I have to make a thumbnail for an episode of flux baddies, or Kim will murder me." I say. I exit the call and open up my editing software. "Let the fun begin" I sigh.

Sjin's POV:

I quit the call and turn off my computer. It had been a fun session to record. Lewis' rage over the Ender quarry had been rather entertaining. I head over to the kitchen. As I walk in, I bump into Sips. "Oh, sorry" he says in a stereotypical Canadian way. He moves out of the way. "No worries" I say. "So, what's up?" he asks. "Nothing much. Just finished recording a session of Druidz and Lewis is gone home, sick." I reply. "Is he okay?" Sips questions. "Yeah, he's just not felling well." I say as I grab a water bottle from the fridge. "Well, hope he feels better tomorrow, cause we're recording another session of game nights in the afternoon." he says. "Yeah." I take a sip of water and a sudden pain shoots through my body. I gasp in pain. It feels like every single bone in my body is breaking. "Sjin? Sjin! Answer me God dammit! Are you okay?" From what seems like miles, I hear Sips calling my name. The pain doesn't stop. This time I scream out, I begin to shake uncontrollably. "Sjin! Paul! PAUL!" Sips moves to stand in front of me, calling me by my real name. I manage to look up at him. My hands are shacking so much; I drop my bottle, spilling water everywhere. Then, then the ground rushes up to meet me.

Sips' POV:

I watch as a Sjin takes a sip from his bottle. He suddenly just gasps, as if he were in pain. "Sjin?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "Sjin? Answer me God dammit! Are you okay?" Instead of answer, he screams out and begins to shake all over. I try again, moving to stand in front of him. "Sjin! Paul! PAUL!" I call him by his real, hopping to get an answer. He looks up at me, his eyes unfocused. He drops his bottle and water spills all over the ground. The next thing I know, he crashes to the floor and starts spazing out, like he's having a seizure. I just stand there, afraid and not knowing what to do, as I watch my best friend convulse on the floor. After a few minutes, he calms down. His eyes shoot open, wide with fear.

"S-Sips" he chokes out, his blue eyes expressing nothing but pain, as he tries to sit up. I quickly kneel next to him and help him sit. "Hurts s-so m-much" he whimpers. Then, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls backwards. This time, I stop his head from hitting the floor. 

I stand up as Smith enters the kitchen. He sees Sjin on the floor and his eyes widen "What happened?" he asks, his tone urgent. "I don't know. He just fell and had a seizure! I don't know why we were just talking!" I start panicking as I try explaining what just happened. "Oh God!" he says "Did you call an ambulance?" "No, I panicked; I didn't know what to do!" Trott walks in "Oh my god, what happened?" he says. I quickly retell what happened minutes earlier as Smith calls an ambulance. "We should let Lewis know" Trott says. "Lewis went home, he wasn't feeling well." I tell him as he turns to walk out. "Oh, ok. I'll call him" he steps out of the kitchen. "Sips, help me lift Sjin onto a couch." Smith says. I grab Sjin legs as Smith grabs his arms and we carry him over to one of the couches. 

Trott walks back in and says "Lewis isn't answering. I've called him twice and he normally always answers. We should maybe go check on him..." I then notice that a third of Hat films is missing. "Where's Ross?" I ask. "He went home, claiming to be sick" He does this around the same time every month." Trott says. "And when we ask him about it, he just waves it off." Smith adds. I'll take Duncan and head over to Lewis' flat." Trott says and walks out, leaving me and Smith with the unconscious Sjin.

Trott's POV:

I knock on Duncan's office door. "Come in" he says. I open the door and quickly explained what had happened. "My God! Is Sjin alright?" he asks. "Not sure yet, Smith phoned an ambulance, so they'll let us know. We go out to the parking lot and hop into my car. We quickly drive over to Lewis' flat (in this story Lewis owns a house). As we arrive, we see that someone else is already there. Duncan and I climb out of the car. "Who's there?" Duncan calls out. The big figure turns to us and I gasp as I recognize it. 

"Rythian? Aren't you supposed to be in Sweden? And why are you at Lewis' house?" I ask. "Uh" he looks around, hesitating. "Why are you here?" he asks, turning back the question. Duncan says "We asked you first at the same time I say "Lewis wasn't answering his phone, so we came to check on him." Duncan gazes down at me. God, why were all my friends so tall. "Now, why are you here?" Duncan ask again. "Um, I need to talk to Lewis and Sjin about something important" he looks at me, a look in his eyes I can't quite make out. "And Ross" he adds. "Why?" I question. At that very moment, as the clock hit midnight, we hear a blood curling scream come from Lewis' flat.


	4. Chapter 3

Rythian's POV :

As I had expected, Lewis screamed the second the clock hit midnight. "Shit!" I mumble, looking back at the other two. Fear was plastered to both their faces. "Guys, I think it would be best if you left." I tell them. "What was that? Is Lewis okay?" Duncan asks. "Let me handle it. You guys should leave. Trust me; you don't want to be here." I say. "What about you?" Trott inquires. "Don't worry, just go!" I say, urging them to leave. Trott nods and gets back in his car. Duncan glances at the house one more time and then gets in the car as well. "What the hell just happened?" I hear him mumble to Trott, who just shrugs. 

Once they've turned the corner, I go back to the front door of Lewis' house. Thankfully, it isn't locked. I quickly step inside, and then close the door behind me. I hear a low growl and turn around to see a wolf hunched in an attacking position. "Hey Lewis, I'm your Alpha." I tell the wolf as I start to transform. As I do this, Lewis cowers to a corner of the room. Once transformed, I turn back to him. "Hey" I bark. "What's wrong with me? Why are you a wolf? Why am I a wolf?" Lewis whimpers, sounding both terrified and panicked. "You remember a month ago, when you were attacked?" He gives a slight nod. "Well, it wasn't a stray. It was a werewolf. A few other Yogs are werewolves as well. I am the Alpha of this group and both Ross and Zylus are the Betas." I explain. "How? How is this even possible? I must be dreaming!" He whimpers. "No, this is not a dream. Don't worry, everything will be fine. You'll be in human form again when the sun rises."

Sjin's POV: 

I wake up to the sound of beeping. I slowly open my eyes. The sun rays streaming through the closed curtains. I look around, confused. In the corner of the room, I see Sips sleeping in a chair. "Sips?" I whisper, my voice sounding raspy, like I haven't drank in ages. "Sips!" I say a little louder. He jolts awake. "Huh?" He looks at me and a smile forms on his face. "You're awake!" he exclaims and gets up to come stand next to the bed. "You gave us quite the scare, you dumb babby" he says. "What happened?" I ask him. He opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by a nurse coming in the room. "Oh! M. Sykes, your awake" She grins and looks at Sips "If you'll excuse me, M. Lovasz" she says as she steps around him. He winks at me and leaves the room. 

"Does anything hurt?" the nurse asks me. "Yeah, my head. But, what happened?" I ask her, putting my fingers to my temples. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Only your Alpha can explain..." she says, looking away guiltily. "What? Why not?" I question. "It's the rules" she says and walks out off the room. I look at her leave. "Well, that was weird" I say as Sips comes back in. "What was?" he asks. "Never mind" I say, waving it off. "Alrighty then, I've signed you out. We can leave whenever you want" he says, gesturing to the door. Just as he says that, my phone buzzes. It was a text from Lewis, addressed to everyone in the office:

Lewis: I want to see Ross and Sjin in my office the second they step into the tower.

Ross: K, be there in 10

Smith: Oh! They're in trouble. What they do this time?

Trott: Shut up Smith

I reply that I'd been checked out of the hospital and that I'd be there in half an hour. "Frickin' Smiffy" I hear Sips chuckle as he reads the text. He looks up at me. "What did you two do?" he asks me, with a grin. I shrug "No clue. Let's just get out of here." I say.

Lewis' POV:

"Sjin was at the hospital?" I say, wondering out loud. "I'll explain when he gets here" Rythian says. He was leaning against the wall in my office. "Of course" I sigh. I was extremely tired from the lack of sleep of last night. There was a knock on the door and I look up to see Ross peering through the window. I gesture for him to come in. "What's up?" he asks. "I don't know, you tell me" I respond. He looks up at Rythian and raises an eyebrow. Rythian just nods. "What are we waiting for?" Ross says. "Sjin should be here any minute now" As soon as I say this, Sjin is standing in the doorway, with Sips behind him. "Hey guys!" Sjin says. "Hey, when did Rythian get here?" Sips asks, seeing the Swede. "Don't worry about it, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Rythian says, standing up straight. An expression of hurt flashes on Sips' faces, but leaves as quickly as it appeared. "Yeah, sure" he says and closes the door to my office. I look at Ross and Rythian. "Spill" I say.

"Well, that night you where attacked, it wasn't a stray. It was a werewolf."Rythian starts, only to be interrupted by Sjin. "A what now?" he looks at me "This is a joke, right?" he asks. "Unless I dreamt being a wolf last night, no, this isn't." I say. "Anyways, for the past few months, I've been hunting down a rogue pack. One of the members belonging to the Yogscast. That night, they tried to kill us. If Sjin hadn't intervened, Lewis wouldn't be sitting here now, he'd be asleep in a coffin 5 feet under. Thanks to the attack, I've narrowed down the list of suspects. The suspect is one of girls who were with us then" he says. "So you're telling me we have a rogue werewolf, in the office that wants me dead" I say. "More or less" Rythian answers. "Wait, does that mean that vampires are real too?" Sjin asks. "Yeah, they are real two. Though, none of the Yogs are vampires, to my knowledge" Rythian says. "Aren't your kinds at war?" Sjin inquires. "No, not anymore. We were, before the Second World War, but we decided to work together, because we both supported the Alliance" Ross explains. "But I wasn't bitten. Why am I here?" Sjin questions. "Because some of the poison was transferred to you when you were scratched. Not enough for you to become a werewolf, but you have some powers. Like seeing in the dark, for example" Ross says. "Since when are you guys werewolves?" I ask. "I was born one. Towards the end of 2011, Ross was bitten, and I was there to help him. Next was Zylus. The overlord granted me this pack. And now, the mission to find the rogue pack." Rythian says. "So, welcome to the pack, fellow Yogs" Ross says.


End file.
